1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to nonvolatile memory devices and, more particularly, to anti-fuse type one-time programmable (OTP) memory cells and anti-fuse type OTP memory cell arrays.
2. Related Art
Nonvolatile memory devices retain their stored data even when their power supplies are blocked. Such nonvolatile memory devices may include read only memory (ROM) devices, OTP memory devices and rewritable memory devices. Generally, the nonvolatilememory devices are realized by using a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) compatible process.
The OTP memory devices may be categorized as either fuse type OTP memory devices or anti-fuse type OTP memory devices. Each of memory cells included in the fuse type OTP memory devices may provide a short circuit before it is programmed and may provide an open circuit after it is programmed. In contrast, each of memory cells included in the anti-fuse type OTP memory devices may provide an open circuit before it is programmed and may provide a short circuit after it is programmed. In consideration of the characteristics of MOS transistors, the CMOS processes may be suitable for fabrication of the anti-fuse type OTP memory devices.